


Beautiful Fairy

by tigercry



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alf-Heim and Aincrad are reality AU, Asuna's magic is awesome, F/M, Kirito's concerned, Klein's an idiot, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: As a prince of the human kingdom of Aincrad, Kirito was fed up, but used to, his father's shenanigan's. However, never in a thousand years had he had expected to find a shot down, very beautiful, Undine fairy unconscious in his room when he returned there around noon.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Beautiful Fairy

_What am I going to do with her?_ Kirito couldn't help but sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked warily at his bed where someone had deposited the fairy who currently resided there. As the prince of Aincrad his father was determined to find a girl for him to marry, and it seemed that this time his father had gone too far. _Kidnapping a fairy, a fairy from ALHeim? That's too far, even for him. Geez, when Sinon and Liz find out they're going to freak._ Sinon was his to be partner's bodyguard and Liz was supposed to be the chosen girl's advisor as she hated it called, maid. His personal bodyguard was a tall bald man with dark skin named Agil, and Klein was his advisor, putting him in a rather harsh predicament. "Father… You're going to be the end of me," Kirito sighed, his onyx colored gaze wandering over the unconscious fairy in front of him.

She was beautiful, even by fairy standards. The fairy had long light blue hair that was currently spread out behind her with a few locks resting on the bed in front of her, long eyelashes, small nose, full lips, the pointed ears of a fairy, creamy white skin with very faint freckles scattered over her cheeks, long legs, and a slim and slender body type. She was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress that would've fallen to her knees if she had been standing upright, had two braids the connected at the back of her head, and was barefoot. Her wrists and ankles were tied together with Aincrad Mithril rope, a magic reducing metal that would prevent the fairy from using spells when she regained consciousness.

Kirito hadn't dared touch her since he had arrived and checked her pulse, beyond that he had been sitting his desk chair mulling over having a beautiful water fairy, Undine, in his bedroom and waiting for his four royal advisors and bodyguards got here. Even though he was more than tempted to touch the fairy's shimmering blue wings that were also wrapped with Mithril Rope, disabling them. But the translucent material of her wings glowed softly in the afternoon's light and gave off shimmering sparkles every time they twitched a little in her unconscious state. He had heard about fairy wings and how soft they were, rumored to be softer than pure silk and lighter than a down feather, which made him wonder how they could even fly before he remembered that they were magical creatures. Just like humans, but they were blessed with magic, making them fairies instead of humans.

Kirito jumped with a yell when the door slammed open to reveal a pair of royal advisors, one looking like she was ready to kill something and a pair of much calmer but faintly annoyed bodyguards.

"What's this about having a fairy in your room man?" Kirito's royal advisor, Klein, asked with a grin before his gaze strayed to the unconscious fairy and his jaw dropped. "If you don't want her, can I have her-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Liz who socked him in the gut so hard Klein fell to his knees, struggling to get some air into his lungs.

"That's not funny Klein!" Liz snapped harshly and hurried past him and over toward the fairy, "fairies aren't like us! They require certain things that we don't! And I'm sure none of them want to be your wife Klein, if they did they have to have some kind of head injury!" She went to work untying the rope around the fairy's wings, "honestly," she muttered under her breath as she worked, "tying up her wings like this, what are we, barbarians? It could damage her wings…"

Kirito carefully avoided speaking to Liz and making her more upset as the two bodyguards shuffled into the room, Agil picking up Klein up the back of his armor and moving him deeper into the room before letting him go.

"That's a fairy alright," Sinon pointed out in her calm voice, teal colored eyes looking the fairy over. "It looks like a water fairy, an Undine. Supposedly they're incredibly skilled with healing magic and water bends to their will."

"Yeah, but how did you end up with one in here?" Agil asked Kirito with a slightly worried expression, "and how long has she been here?"

Kirito shuffled uncomfortably, "Recon told me they came by at six this morning with her, and I ended up with one because my father's an idiot. Heathcliff's losing his mind. I did message Sugu to ask around in ALHeim if they're missing anyone since she's half-sylph, but she won't be back for at least a few hours. So I have no idea who she is other than Recon said to call her Asuna."

"So she's been here six hours?" Agil said and pulled the bag from his shoulder before he rummaged around in it, "Liz, did you bring the infusers?" He asked, looking for one of the bracelets they could give the fairy named Asuna to protect her against the separation of her element until they could get her out of the castle. Without it Asuna would get sick and lose her connection with magic and water, leaving her vulnerable.

"No," Liz replied from where she was now examining Asuna's wings for any damage only to swear and snarl, "arrow punctures, they shot her out of the sky. Explains the damage on her wings and the bruising on her head." She carefully lifted Asuna's head a little and twisted from side to side, checking for any other hidden injuries. "Someone has to have brought them, I packed them the moment Kirito told us it was a fairy."

"I have them," Sinon said and slung her bow over her shoulder before taking a series of small bracelets from her pocket and tossing a blue and silver one to Liz, "catch."

Kirito watched Liz work for a few moments, untying Asuna and making sure she wasn't too badly hurt while Klein whined on the floor about how his stomach hurt. "Should we stay here and wait for her to wake up?" He eventually asked as Liz carefully moved Asuna into a more comfortable position, "the tranquilizers are only supposed to last for eight hours tops."

"Might as well, we're gonna have to explain the situation and try to get her home when she's feeling well enough. She's going to be weak for a little while, while her magic regens after the long separation from her homeland." Agil pointed out and leaned against the wall.

"We'll rotate out, with Kirito here the most since we all have other duties to attend to," Sinon added and everyone agreed.

* * *

Asuna awoke to bright sunlight filling the room she was in and warming her back, a pounding headache, feeling like her body was a little more than beat up and weaker than a baby. She forced her eyes partially open with a soft groan of pain and awareness and pulled her arms under her shoulders and propped herself up slightly, arms shaking. She looked blankly at the sunlit room she was in through half-open eyes, looking for anything that looked anything like what she was used to. Her wings shimmered and would've disappeared into her back with the shimmering of magic were it not for the spike of pain that ran through them as she tried to pull them back so that she could turn over on her back. Asuna tensed up, grasping fistfuls of the fabric beneath her, pain filled tremors hitting her body and gave a pain-filled moan. Before her arms gave out beneath her and her cheek made contact with the soft fabric under her again. It was cool and soft, and it felt good against her pain flushed skin and a pathetic mewl of pain escaped her lips, blue eyes closing in pain and feeling overall terrible. Moving made her pain worse, and Asuna wanted to just go back to sleep and wait for someone to have mercy on her and use a healing spell. Still, Asuna moistened her dry lips with her tongue and tried to utter a healing spell to cure her pain. "Þú fylla heill…" She broke off with a violent cough, feeling her consciousness flicker toward unconsciousness and knew dimly that her magic was drained, she couldn't heal herself at all.

"Sssh," a quiet tenor voice spoke softly and a warm hand rested on her back between her shoulders and just below her wings, "you'll feel better soon," the voice said reassuringly and Asuna forced her eyes open a small amount to gaze at the owner of the voice, a handsome guy with black hair getting in his eyes and concerned onyx colored eyes. Asuna squinted, trying to get a better look at the man but couldn't keep her eyes open. She was in pain, her body was on fire, her head was spinning, her chest burned with the lack of magic and exposure to water, and her wings were in agony. Her eyes slipped shut and she heard someone speak faintly, the words barely audible.

"Ask Sugu how to help an Undine heal without magic," this voice was female, and very calm, even as Asuna felt a cool rag be placed on her temple and forehead. "I think the fall broke some of her bones."

"Got it," Asuna felt the hand on her back softly rub her back as if soothing a child, "go back to sleep, you'll feel better soon…"

Asuna succumbed to the blackness, relief filling her at the peaceful blackness away from the pain in her body.

* * *

Kirito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He and the other four were sitting around in his room, waiting for the fairy to stir again. The tranquilizer may have worn off at two in the afternoon, but Asuna had been slipping in and out of conscious all afternoon, developing a low fever and barely awake longer than a few seconds. She usually groaned or mewled pitifully if she was awake, whimpering out of the sheer amount of pain her body was in. What made it worse was that they couldn't heal her, a fairy needed _magic_ to heal her, and Sugu's arrival had been delayed by more than a few hours. The noises she made and the way she had looked at him when she had first woken up, pretty sky blue pools aching with pain and glazed with a plea to help her, squeezed his heart, making him want to protect her, to heal and protect her to the best of his ability.

"Did you get a response back from Sugu?" Liz asked from where she was using a cloth to wipe the sweat from the fairy's face and coat her face with water, hoping it would help her heal.

Kirito started to shake his head before a message dinged in the corner of his vision and he quickly summoned his social tab with a flick of the wrist and tapped the message thread of his sister's, skimming through it before he jumped to his feet and quickly slid one arm beneath Asuna's shoulders and the other beneath the said fairy's knees. Who groaned, coming back to awareness at the slightly rough movements. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but this'll make it better, I promise." His words were pointless as barely a second after she awoke she slipped back unconscious, her head drooping to be resting against his chest as he lifted her. Kirito looked at Liz, "grab some towels and supplies, I'm taking the fairy to the lake, Sugu said that she needs to be submerged or partially submerged in natural water, and I have to get there before her wings fade to be invisible. Look," he pointed to one of the fairy's blue wings, which were a lot more transparent than they had been that afternoon. Kirito then quickly raced out of the room, noticing with a start that the fairy seemed to weigh less than ninety pounds, which was startling for a woman of her size. He quickly reached the stables after running with his sprint active and panting slightly, "I need a horse!" He yelled, "hurry!"

The horse trainers quickly managed to pick up their jaws at seeing Kirito carrying a rather delicate looking fairy and soon enough got him the horse he needed, and with a jump the stretched his abilities, Kirito swung up onto the horse with Asuna in his arms and carefully positioned her to be sitting side saddle, her body still leaning against his chest.

Asuna mewled softly in pain and Kirito felt the urge to smooth down her light blue hair and press a kiss to her forehead, but quickly beat it down, telling himself that he had no right to do it, she wasn't his and that she was in this situation because of him. So instead he rode. "Hiya!"

The ten-minute ride to the lake felt like the longest ride of his life,

The water was cool, icy really, but Kirito didn't let it stop him as he carefully waded into the lake, the water seeping into his black shoes and through his pants as he did so. The fairy in his arms was a little more lucid, and had wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and had her eyes cracked open, shivering from her fever.

_Please work…_ Kirito pleaded as he waded in up to his waist, Asuna's feet and hips now under the water, _I don't want a fairy to die because of my father._ He stepped further into the lake, water pulling at his shirt around his ribs, with Asuna submerged up to her shoulders in the water. He was careful to keep his jacket wrapped around her to ward off some of the water's chill and protect her modesty with the white dress she was wearing. "Come on… c'mon work!" He looked down at the barely conscious fairy who's eyes connected with his for a half a second before her eye closed and her body grew limp in his grasp. He glanced at the fairy's wings, almost unable to see them under the water, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry before he walked even further into the lake, to the water lapping at his chin before he took a deep breath and plunged completely under the water and stepped deeper into the lake. _Come on, come on!_ He thought as he forced his eyes open to look at the unconscious fairy in his arms, her long blue hair swaying with the water current and floating gently above her head. He moved deeper, thankful for the heavy metal buckled on his shoes and the jacket wrapped around the fairy for weighing them both down and keeping them submerged.

However… Kirito's throat and chest were beginning to burn, and his arms were shaking like a leaf in his struggle to breathe. Black spots were swimming in his vision, and he could hear faint splashing as Liz or one of the others arrived and started toward him. The fairy in his arms didn't move, her status was completely unchanging. _What now?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he felt this overwhelming sense of pressure run through his body. He was out of oxygen, and it didn't work, the Fairy in his arms didn't move, and her wounds weren't healing.

_I guess this is it, I'm sorry Asuna, I wish I could've saved you,_ Kirito thought dimly as his arms gave out and the human fell to his knees, blackness overtaking his vision. He knew Liz and Agil would pull him out, but he had wanted to help her, this helpless fairy.

Just as his vision completely turned black Kirito could've sworn he saw the fairy's wings twitch and appear bluer than before.

"Oss naða... bàrum... svalr … vatn!" Kirito dimly heard the sound of a beautiful voice chanting in the language of ALHeim magic when he regained consciousness and breathed in a deep gasping breath, coughing violently and spitting out water. Yet when he opened his eyes, the world was still darker, muted even, as if… his eyes widened. As if he was still under water. And in front of him were the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. And vaguely familiar, like he had seen them only a few times… Memories flooded his mind and he stared at the person, fairy, in front of him.

Her eyes were blue, blue like the late summer sky and seemed to glow softly in the slightly murky freshwater lake, she had one of his wrists in her left hand, expertly checking for a pulse, and she had slid her arms through his black jacket, protecting her modesty against her soaked clothing.

That's when Kirito realized something else, he was inside a large bubble, resting against the bubble in a half sitting up position. His legs were resting in front of him in a half knee bent position, and the fairy…

She was beautiful, even more than before, here in her element she was breathtaking. The fairy had water droplets clinging attractively to her skin and hair, while she was kneeling beside him, her long blue hair swept casually over of her shoulders and dripping softly. The water inside the bubble seemed to pool around her, escaping Kirito's hair and clothes to form a softly glittering pool of clean water around her legs. Water seemed to disobey physics around the magical being, not weighing down her hair and making it heavy and straight, rather it left it a little wavy and a rather silky smooth, while was also softly clinging to her skin.

He was speechless, and at the same time, tongue-tied and nervous. He didn't know how to start a conversation with her, what should he say? _I should probably ask if she's okay, but she looks okay, her wounds have healed and she looks healthy. Plus, I've never been good at talking to girls-_ Kirito's thoughts were cut off as while he mentally freaked out, the Undine in front of him spoke quietly.

"Are you alright?" She murmured softly in English, blue eyes concerned for his safety, "did you get any water in your lungs?" As she spoke she tucked a stray lock on sky blue hair behind her ear.

Kirito's eyes followed her movements for a few moments before the fairy blushed and his coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, pink spreading over his cheeks at well, "I-I'm fine… thank you."

The fairy avoided his eyes, her nose and cheeks dyed a soft rosy pink. "I should be thanking you, after all you saved me."

Kirito sighed, "even so, it's my fault you were shot down."

"How?" The fairy asked curiously and drew her blue eyes back to look at him, "you didn't shoot me down out of the sky."

Kirito sighed heavily, "I didn't shoot you down, but you were captured to be my wife, via my father's orders."

The fairy blinked a few times, her pink lips forming an 'o' shape before unexpectedly, she smiled. "Well there was no reason to actually shoot me down, I was on my way to Aincrad anyway. My father sent me ahead to warn Aincrad's monarchy that he was on his way. Soo, no harm done."

Kirito blinked and looked at the fairy who bore him no ill will even after hearing that he was the reason for her injuries. _This may be a selfish desire,_ he thought to himself as the fairy suddenly scooted closer to him and offered him a hand with a beautiful smile, _but I hope she stays here in Aincrad. I can learn to love this girl, even if she's a fairy and the whole thing isn't my first choice._

The fairy's smile widened slightly and she spoke, "My name's Asuna, daughter of Oberon."

Kirito smiled back at her and grasped her hand, noticing in the back of his head how soft the fairy's skin was. "Kirito, son of Heathcliff."

* * *

"Asunaaaa!"

Asuna had been sitting behind Kirito on his horse, the water fairy's wings were still broken and damaged so she couldn't fly alongside them. However, she had healed enough to tuck the wings into her back with magic and make her seem more human-like besides the pointed ears.

Kirito blinked at the noise and slowed his horse to a trot. _What in the-_ He trailed off as the weight of Asuna's hands on his waist to make sure she didn't fall vanished and something purple tackled the Undine off his horse and into a nearby bush of the Ruby Palace's Garden. He could barely track the purple object with his human eyes. Yet a moment later he realized it was a girl about thirteen hugging the water fairy Asuna around the waist on top of her in the now misshapen bush

"Yuuki, I'm fine..." Asuna wheezed as her face turned red and Kirito dismounted from his horse, the Undine was trying to reach behind her and pry the girl's fingers apart, "I can't... breathe!"

Kirito now recognized the girl as an Imp, a class of ALHeim fairy, and quickened his pace, even though amusement was written all over his face. Until Asuna's face went a little pale anyway.

"And there goes a rib," Asuna wheezed before she patted the girl on the back, looking like she was being strangled from the force of the girl's hug and yet calm and affectionate at the same time. "Oh, and another one…"

Kirito hurried over, half tempted to draw one of his two swords, just in case. "Um, excuse me," he said and moved to tap the purple girl's shoulder, only to have Asuna stop him with a strained smile, her eyes twinkling with amusement and faint pain.

"It's okay… she's… just… worried…" Asuna wheezed and hugged Yuuki back before giving a wheeze like Yuuki squeezed the breath out of her as she tightened her grip. Kirito heard multiple cracks and pops come from the poor Undine's delicate body and Asuna gave a pain filled squeal before the purple haired girl suddenly released her and yanked her to her feet.

Asuna hunched over a little, holding a hand to her ribs and wheezing for air. "Good… to see… you too… Yuuki," she wheezed weakly.

The purple haired girl grinned back at her and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a tiny flying shape zooming toward Asuna.

"Mama!" The small shape transformed into a young girl with black hair and silver eyes wearing a white sundress and collided with Asuna, knocking her down into the bush again.

Asuna groaned, now spread eagle in the human print shaped bush and Kirito worked hard to contain a snort of laughter around his confusion.

_Mama? Was Asuna already married?_ Kirito wondered even as he awkwardly stood there, unsure whether or not to get involved.

"Aunt Yuuki told me you got shot down and I was so scared! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" The girl wailed and Asuna coughed where blue blood appeared on her lips. "One sec… Yui gotta heal… from… Yuuki's… hug." She took a struggling breath and sat up with the small girl hugging her tightly. With another cough that sent worry flooding through Kirito's body at the sight of the blue blood on her pink lips, the Undine held out a hand in front of her with her fingers splayed and spoke. In the language of magic. "Þú fylla heill austr," she chanted in the strange language and thin tendrils of water burst from her fingers to form some kind of thin water cocoon for a brief second. Which enveloped the Undine's slender form and the child sitting on her lap.

When the water glowed and shattered into a thousand droplets, Kirito was surprised to see that the Undine was breathing fine, the blood on her lips had vanished, and the bruising on her head and arms had faded drastically. Her eyes were faintly glowing though, and not everything was healed, but she wasn't pale anymore and she looked much healthier.

"Sorry," the purple haired girl Yuuki grinned at the water fairy in a sheepish fashion, "but you had us all worried! You were supposed to tell us when you got here, not be shot out of the sky and tranquilized!"

Asuna rolled her eyes and stood up, easily lifting the eight-year-old girl in her arms like she was a feather, "how am I supposed to know I'm being shot down? I don't have a sixth sense Yuuki, now come on, you're drawing attention to us."

"You okay?" Kirito asked the water fairy, feeling protective of the beautiful but rather delicate looking fairy. "Do you need to go back to the lake?"

Yuuki tilted her head slightly before she grinned at Asuna and nudged her in a goofy fashion before the Undine stopped her. "Ooh, look at you Asuna!"

Asuna's cheeks tinted with a pink blush and she scowled at Yuuki, "I was unconscious and wasn't near any water, cut me some slack!"

Kirito had no idea what they were talking about, something probably fairy related that he didn't understand. "Erm, we should probably get to inside the palace before the king freaks," he pointed out as he walked back to his horse and swung himself up and into the saddle once more.

Asuna smiled at him and nodded before she jumped up behind him, and the child that had been sitting on her lap vanished, a small pixie hovering in the air in replacement.

Kirito gawked and stared at the tiny pixie as she flew over his head and landed lightly on Asuna's shoulder. _Magic… it's freaking amazing!_


End file.
